residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gareth Knight
*This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Joben Continuety Gareth Knight was one of the many casualties of the Racoon City Incident, where the deadly T-Virus broke out into the city, turning most of the residents into mindless, cannibalistic zombies. Gareth was lucky enough not become a zombie as he was able to avoid his enemies. He was bitten, but it turned out that he was unable to feel the effects of the T-Virus. he was killed by the nuclear missile that wiped Racoon City off of the map. Backstory Gareth had a keen, creative mind, and his ambition was to write books, specifically mystery and crime novels. After graduating from university with good results in English Studies, he attempted to join the Racoon Police Department (R.P.D), in order to satisfy his inspiration. He sailed through the theory exams, excelling in negotiation. He was unable to pass the phsyical exam however, and so, although disheartened, set his sights to other places where he could fuel his creative thirsts. He was employed as a security guard, after hearing the oppourtunities it could offer. He had an idea to base a crime novel around a security guard. His efforts in the R.P.D were not without success, as he befreinded a woman named Mary Gravling, who was also applying for a job at R.P.D and successfully managed to secure a job as a patrol officer. Mary's calmness in the face of difficulties was inspirational to Gareth, who found her intriguing, and also had a small crush on her. Mary thought Gareth was intelligent and witty, although did yet feel any personal attachments to him. Doomsday Prophecies Gareth managed to secure Mary's heart one day, in March 1998. Gareth was working security at one of Racoon City's malls, when he heard news that a situation was occuring a few streets away, at a local factory. There was a rumour that one officer had been taken hostage, and Gareth, fearing for Mary's safety, promptly abandoned his post and made his way to the factory, running as fast as he could. Sure enough, patrol cars were surrounding the area, and didn't need a small-time security guard bothering them. However, one of the officers recognised Gareth, and told his superior that Gareth was a shrew and cunning negotiator. After having this confirmed by R.P.D HeadQuarters, he was given the go ahead to attempt an extraction. When Gareth asked where Mary was, an officer told that, to Gareth's horror, she was indeed one of the hostages. He was told that Mary's patrol partner was found dead on the side of the road a few miles away. R.P.D theorized that the hostage taker had been pulled over by Mary, and the villian had killed her partner and taken her for greater leverage. Gareth was wired up, given a small side arm, and was sent into the factory. Gareth made himself open to the hostage taker, but got no reply. After a search of the building, he eventually found them. After passing through a corridor, he heard voices, one of a man and that of a woman, who he recognised as Mary. Gareth listened closely. The man was clearly derranged, as he kept going on about secret biological experiments conducted by the Umbrella Corporation. He could hear Mary consoling him, calming him down, and the man seemed to subside, but was convinced that Mary was an agent sent by "The big jobs up in the forest" It was then that Gareth heard the sound of the safety catch of a gun being switched off. He opened the door to the room as much as he dared, and through the crack in the doorway, saw a man in a white coat with his back to Mary, who was siiting on the ground, tied up to a radiator behind her. There was blood over her arm that Gareth could see. Although this was the perfect oppourtunity to act, something in his mind told Gareth to keep listening. The man said that he wouldn't "Fall victim to Birkin's crazy experiments" and that "Wesker has no idea what he's gotten himself into" he turned around, looked Mary in the eye and said "Lazarus has the right idea" and lifted up a handgun. It was at this point that Gareth stormed into the room, showing no regard for his own safety. He caught both the man and Mary off-guard. Gareth tumbled into the man, who had no time to react, and stuggled to subdue him. The man, however, managed to overpower Gareth, and managed to lift the gun up, and fired. Gareth closed his eyes, expecting searing pain to shoot through him. It didn't. He cast a glance at Mary, who also appeared unharmed. Slowly, Gareth released the man, who fell to the floor, blood pouring from his chest. The man cast one final look at Gareth, and with his final breath said to Gareth :::Although it is the end for me, it is only the begining for you -Christopher McArthur to Gareth Knight and then fell dead. Gareth untied Mary and escorted her out of the building, where she was taken by paramedics to take a look at her. Gareth informed the officers that the hostage taker was dead. Gareth was escorted back to the R.P.D HeadQuarters, along with Mary who had been declared uninjured, for a debreif. Gareth was congragulated for his handling by the whole precinct, even by Police Chief Brian Irons himself. After this debreif, a man in sunglasses asked Gareth whether he would be interested in joining the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S), but Gareth refused, saying :::'' Thanks, but after that ordeal, I'll stick to writing. There's only one thing like that I would want to do again, and thats this...'' Gareth Knight to Albert Wesker, after being asked to join S.T.A.R.S And in front of all the officers present, Chief Irons, and the man in sunglasses, got down on one knee and proposed to Mary. There was a major silence, followed by a suprised whisper of "Yes" Later on, when Gareth asked Irons who the man in the sunglasses was, Irons replied with "Thats Albert Wesker, head of all those hotshots in the S.T.A.R.S" Although in high spirits after his proposal, Gareth would never forget what Irons said. Post-Outbreak Mary moved in with Gareth, and the two lived in relative happiness, but were unable to make any wedding plans because of their work. After Gareth published his first book in July, partly based on his experiences, it was an instant best-seller. Gareth eventually resigned from his job, and taking up a part-time job in the neighbourhood watch of his area. His life was relativley quiet from then, appart from a few instances of hooligans and drunks, and the occasional nightmare. Gareth was well aware of the existance of the cannibal murders occuring around the Arklay Mountains, but felt sure that such a group of criminals would not venture too deeply into the city. Gareth was also in the knowledge that the S.T.A.R.S had been disbanded. He did not know what happened to them when they went to the Arklay Mountains, but he had heard that they were all blaming Umbrella. Gareth was just begining to write his second novel, a mystery novel based on the motives of Christopher McArthur, the man who took Mary hostage. It was around about now that the T-Virus had infected the city, slowly killing its inhabitants. In the afternoon of the 23rd of September, 1998, whilst working on a computer, Gareth was disturbed by a commotion outside. The Racoon City Incident The Begining Gareth, being part of the neighbourhood watch, went outside to investigate the commotion. Outside, Gareth saw a small group of people standing around in a close huddle. Upon closer inspection, Gareth noticed that they were all covered in blood, and that there was a mutilated corpse between them. Gareth rushed back into the house and phoned Mary, who was at work. There was no answer. Gareth immediatley grew worried. He knew that Mary was staying at R.P.D HeadQuarters for the day, so he resolved to head there. He grabbed some items, such as his old baton, taser and, after convincing himself that it might be needed, his handgun that he bought from a local store, Kendo's. Just as Gareth was putting on his coat, he heard voices outside. One of his neighbours, Andrew Heckleton, was walking towards the group, asking them to keep quiet. Gareth rushed to the window to warn the neighbour, but he was too late, as the group grabbed the neighbour and, to Gareth's horror, began to eat the neighbour. As his screams pierced the silence, Gareth realised that Christopher McArthur was not derranged, but actually telling the truth. As Gareth left the house, he watched the group shuffle towards him slowly, like zombies. Gareth got into his car, and rammed it into the zombies, killing them. As Gareth inspected the carnage, he was approached by three people, David Chambers, Sarah Conneley and Elizabeth Heckleton. The first two were his next-door neighbours, whom he knew quite well, as he and David both went to the same university. Sarah was David's girlfriend. Elizabeth lived further down the street, and was the wife of the dead neighbour. They were all scared, and knew Gareth as a good, responsible adult. Gareth looked back behind the trio, and saw more people coming, but they walking like those other people. Gareth ordered everyone into the car. They did so, and Gareth drove off in the direction of the R.P.D HeadQuarters. The drive was disturbing, as there was screaming everywhere, and those zombie people everywhere. As Gareth turned into the road to the HeadQuarters, He saw the whole street full of people, all groaning and shuffling. Despite the situation, Gareth could not help himself. "Road-block" he said, and pulled into a car park near the building. The four of them got out of the car, and rushed into the building, Gareth's hand firmly on his gun. Racoon Police Department The corridors were devoid of life, and as the group wandered the halls, searching for help, they were attacked by one of those zombies. Gareth fired three shots at it, but it didn't stop coming. Gareth aimed for its head and fired, and the creature dropped. Just then a door burst open, with a police officer stepping out. Gareth did not recognise him, but the officer recognised him. He asked for his help, to which Gareth agreed, and the group followed the officer. Eventually they reached a room, which had at least seven civillians and only four police officers inside. Gareth recognised one of the officers as Jason Simmons, one of the people who applied for a job at the same time as Gareth. Jason informed him of the situation. apparently the zombies were all over the city, but the police have failed to achieve anything as they were unprepared for such a crisis. Gareth asked Jason where Mary was. Jason told him that she was seperated from the group, as zombies broke through the doors. Jason confessed that his group fled out of cowardice, and planned to escape through the door that Gareth used to get in. Gareth said he was leaving, to find his fiancee. The only people to accompany him were David and Sarah, as they trusted Gareth over the others. Elizabeth stayed, saying she would be more likley to survive. Gareth appreciated David's company, as he was a good marksman, and Sarah was a cool, collected woman who knew her way around a fight. Together the three of them geared up with whatever was available, and left the others. The trio headed towards the front entrance. they made it with no difficulties. They found the front area swarming with R.P.D. They had barricaded the entrance but they were unsure of how long it would last. Gareth asked around for Mary, but no-one had seen her. Gareth eventually found her in the offices, alongside some other officers. When she asked how he got here, Gareth told her what happened. When he said that he arrived by car, Mary's superior, Marvin Branagh, told him to evacuate whoever he could. He also orderd Mary to go, saying that Gareth would be more focused now he knew she was safe. Mary reluctantly agreed, as she felt she should help the officers in the building. Re-united with his love, Gareth and the group left Marvin. They made their way to the car-park. As they exited the building, they were met by a large group of zombies at the entance. Gareth ordered everyone into his car, which was thankfully still there. When everyone was in, Gareth ploughed through the zombies, recognising one of them as Jason. Gareth drove onto the road that led to the city limits. Suriving The Chaos As they were a couple of miles down the road, they were crashed into by an SUV. No-one was hurt, but Gareth's car was too badly damaged by the collision and would not work. The four had to get out. As Gareth approached the SUV, it drove off, But both Gareth and David caught sight of the driver. He was in a black combat jacket, wearing reflective, black glasses and had long blonde hair, with black streaks running down it. Gareth called everybody to bunker down in the nearest building, which was a residential building. The four procceeded to the top of the building. As they climbed the stairs they heard groans from everywhere. Once the reached the roof, they barricaded the door as best they could. The group were now unsure of what to do. It was begining to get dark. As they were thinking, Sarah saw a helicopter approaching from the east. They all waved frantically, but to no avail. The helicopter kept going, but set down at a factory to the south. Gareth could see it as the factory where he met Christopher McArthur. Gareth told everyone that the only hope of escape was that helicopter, and they had to follow it. David and Sarah agreed, although Mary felt they ought to return to the R.P.D HeadQuarters. Gareth told her it would take to long, and would be too dangerous. There was a thump at the door. A goal in sight, the grouped followed the roof to the end, and climbed down a ladder to the ground. Gareth thought they would have to run, but Mary walked up to the nearest car, broke its window and unlocked the door. The car alarm shattered the silence. As everyone got in, Mary started the car using the wires under the dashboard. She drove the car as fast as she felt comfortable. Zombies were now suddenly everywhere, but Mary mowed them down. As they reached the factory, they saw that the entrance was blocked, so they would have to climb the fence. Gareth told everyone to be quiet, as he thought that the helicopter was not meant for them. Whilst creeping through the factory, they came across the body of a police officer. Gareth recognsied it as one of the ones that was part of Jason's group. As they made their way to the roof where the helicopter landed, they heard an explosion in the distance. Suddenly shocked, the group burst through the door, to find the helicopter. There was no-one but the pilot there. Unbelivably, the pilot was sleeping. The helicopter had the Umbrella logo on it. Gareth was now sure that Umbrella had to be stopped, and vowed to see them undone for all the damage that they had caused. As they prepared to board the helicopter, Elizabeth Heckleton stormed through the door, screaming. Gareth ran to comfort her. The scream awoke the pilot, who turned and saw David pointing his gun at him. Gareth told Elizabeth to get into the helicopter. As she did, Gareth stopped, and looked up at the moon, unsure of what to do from here. Realizing he needed to get on the helicopter, he began to walk towards it, when the dead police officer rushed through the door. Gareth was caught off-guard, but managed to shoot the zombie in the head, but not after being bitten in the shoulder. A Painful Goodbye Gareth had already figured out that the infection was spread by physical contact. walking up to the helicopter, he gave Mary a notebook, which contained all of the infomation Gareth had secretly gathered about the Umbrella Corporation. He then told them to leave. Mary and Elizabeth pleaded for him to come, Sarah looked utterly shcoked and David gave him a look of understanding. Gareth walked to him, and told him about his theories regarding Umbrella. Gareth made his last goodbyes to his freinds amidst tears from all. Mary gave him her necklace before the helicopter departed, with David barking instructions at the pilot, gun still pointed to the latter's head. Gareth watch the helicopter disappear to the east. As it winked out of sight, he vowed to help any survivors that still had a chance to escape. A Silent Observer Gareth decided to return to HeadQuarters, where he would probably be needed most. As he made to leave, soldiers burst through the door, guns pointing directly at Gareth. The soldiers were part of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (U.B.C.S) Gareth told them that the helicopter had gone. One of the soldiers smacked the butt of his rifle into Gareth's head, knocking him out. Gareth awoke, unaware of how long he had been out, but he was awakened by the sight of another helicopter leaving the rooftop, filled with the soldiers. One of them waved at him. The helicopter departed to the east, like the one before it. Gareth was confused as to why he was still alive, as the soldiers should have killed him for stealing their helicopter. Gareth was also unsure of whether he was being affected by the infection he recieved from the zombie. Garerth could see a dim light on the horizon. It was nearly morning. Gareth found that all his weaponry were missing. More determined to reach the HeadQuarters, he ran through the factory to the car. it was suprisingly quiet. The car started with no problems. Gareth set off for HeadQuarters. Gareth made his way back to the house that he visited earlier. On the way, he saw a strange creature in dark clothing. Gareth saw it was heavily armed, and promptly left before it saw him. Gareth reached the R.P.D HeadQuarters, finding the zombies presence lighter than before. Gareth returned to the entrance he used earlier, and crept through the corridors, in case the building was comprimised. As he reached the armoury, he found few weapons there, but he at least found a handgun, and also picked up a baseball bat for emergencies. As he left the armoury, he saw a very large man in a long coat walking through a door. Gareth suddenly realised how weak he was, without any back-up. After further searching of the building, he found a severely wounded Marvin on the floor. Marvin told him that there were at least two people alive in the building, and ordered Gareth to leave, before he attracted the zombies. Gareth left. As Gareth wandered the building, looking for the survivors, he heard noises coming from the air-vents. Unable to find anyone, Gareth found his way to the holding cells, where he found the corpse of a man. He was still warm, so whoever, or whatever, killed him could not be far away. Gareth reached the K-9 Unit area and found an open manhole. Approaching the manhole, he heard an almighty roar from it, and footsteps. Gareth, suddenly intimidated, fled. Gareth realised that there was nothing left in the HeadQuarters, and so tried to figure out where to go next. Gareth decided that he would gather as much intel as he could from the Umbrella Corporation. He knew that they had some sort of operation going down at the factory, but attempting an assault would be suicide with only his handgun. Gareth resolved to aquire a more potent arsenal before investigating the factory. Gareth knew that the gun dealership, Kendo's, was nearby. As he made his way to his car, he ran into a woman. Both were obviously suprised to meet another human being alive. The woman introduced herself as Jill Valentine, one of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. When she learned of Gareth's story, she asked him to come with her, but Gareth refused, stating he had to tie up lose ends, and his wound would slow him down. The two went their seperate ways. As Gareth reached the exit, He almost walked into the black-clad creature he saw earlier. Gareth instictivley hid, but the creature saw him. It walked through the door, stopped and turned to look straight at him. It stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, and walked away in the opposite direction, saying only one word :::S.T.A.R.S -Nemesis Once the creature was out of sight, Gareth got in his trusty car, and made for Kendo's. The End Gareth drove to the gun shop. once he got there, he found that there were only a few zombies. If he was quick he could escape relativley unharmed. Inside, Gareth found himself a combat fatigue, but other than that, all he could find was ammo for his handgun. Thinking that the owner would have kept some arms locked away, he searchhed for the zombie or corpse who resembled the store owner. Gareth found him, quite clearly dead, close to some broken windows. After searching the corpse, he found a key marked BackRoom. Gareth headed to the back of the store and found a locked door. He used the key and opened the door. Gareth had struck gold. The whole room was covered with firearms. Gareth picked up the ones he liked the look of. Gareth returned to his car, geared up with a SPAS-12 Shotgun, an MP5 sub-machinegun, 4 grenades and a 44. Magnum. He also grabbed a bite to eat from the storekeeper's refrigerator. Now unafraid of being alone, he drove towards the factory with renewed morale. Gareth was becoming suspicious of his wound. It seemed to hurt, but that was all. He felt no urge to eat someone, or anything else irrational. Perhaps the answers would be revealed to him at the factory. On the way, Gareth heard another explosion. Gareth reached the factory, and inwardly laughed at the lack of monsters he had seen. He heard a dog howling in the distance, and quickly climbed the fence and entered the factory. He decided to start with where the whole crisis started for him, the room where he met Christopher McArthur. Inspecting the room, Gareth found a switch under the desk, which moved a row of filing cabinets to reveal an elevator shaft. Gareth entered and pressed a button marked Research. Gareth found himself in another corridor, devoid of all life. Gareth searched aimlessly, until he found an active computer console. The console listed all the locations of Umbrella Research Facilities in the U.S.A, as well as notes on recent research conducted at the factory facility where he was. Searching through files, he eventually found references to himself. A page about him said he a unique bloodtype that prevent the effects of the T-Virus from affecting his bodily system. The page said that not only could a possible supressant, or even cure, could be made from his blood samples, but could also be used to create a more potent strain of virus. He also found a list of researchers who had worked at the factory facility. One of the men was named Roderick Lazarus, whose picture was of the man who he saw driving the SUV that hit his group earlier. Realising that he could not hope to leave the city alive, he used the internet connection on the console to send all he could to David Chambers' email adress. As he did, an alarm blared and a door opened behind him. A tall man was there, except this man had bony spikes sticking out of each hands. Gareth needed to keep an eye on the console to ensure that all the data transfered to David. Gareth led the creature on a merry chase around the level, firing upon the creature whenever he could, hiding whenever he could. Convinced that he had lost it. He returned to see the console had loaded 99% of the data, when the creature emerged from a door next him. It swung a spiky fist at Gareth, who narrowly dodged it, and hit the console. Gareth just had tme to see the screen read 100% when the console was destroyed. Gareth ran as fast as he could to the elevator, with the creature hot on his tail. He reached the elevator and pressed the button for GroundLevel. He braced himself as he saw the creature running towards him, fists pointed towards him. The door closed and two extremley large dents appeared on the door. Gareth rode the elevator up to the office. His purpose seemingly done, he returned to the roof of the factory. It was dark, but Gareth adjusted quickley. He observed the city silently from the roof for many hours. It seemed so peaceful to Gareth, despite the chaos around him. He regretted he would not survive, as he could have written an awesome book. A nosie behind him made him turn around. The creature he saw from earlier was walking towards him. Gareth prepared for his final fight. Gareth dodged punch after punch, and fired bullet after bullet from all of his guns. After using his final 44. bullet, the creature fell to the ground. As Gareth recoverd his breath, he saw a helicopter flying towards him. Gareth waved at it and he saw the face of Jill Valentine, who waved back at him. However, Gareth saw something approaching the city behind the helicopter, and realised it was a missile. He motioned for the helicopter to keep going. As it flew away, Jill threw an RPG Launcher down to him. Unsure as to why, Gareth picked it up and turned around. The creature had got back to its feet. It arms were now massive clubs, mutated from the damage that Gareth had done it. Gareth took aim with the RPG and fired, blowing the creature to pieces. However, the torso of the creature still had its head, and the creature struggled, unable to do anything without limbs. Gareth pulled a pen from his pocket and stabbed right into the creature's eyes. It screamed, then dissolved into nothingness. Gareth could hear a rumble behind him, and turned to look at the sky, and smiled his final smile. Thus did Gareth Knight die, not by the hands of the zombies, not by the vicious monsters, not by the Umbrella soldiers. It took a nuclear mssile to finaly make him give up his life. Legacy David Chambers did indeed recive the data transfered by Gareth, and burned 4 copies of all the data onto hard discs. He kept one for himself, gave one to Mary, gave one to Sarah, and had the other one hidden away. Inspired by the brave deeds that Gareth had done, David, along with Mary, formed the group known as the Biohazard Combat Knights B.C.K., whose goal was the end to Umbrella and all its secret experiments. Gareth's unique bloodtype also lived on, as it turned out that Mary was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy, whom she named Vincent, after a character in Gareth's books. David has been a father-figure to the boy as best he could. The infomation Gareth sent to David became known as the Knight Files, and became the first infomation source for anti-Umbrella activists, particularly in the B.C.K. Quotes The following is a list of notable things that Gareth has said, or was said about him. Despite being known as a mature adult, Gareth had been known to make flippant remarks about his current situation. :::Is it me, or do crazy people seem to always be right these days?- Gareth Knight to Mary Gravling. :::The pen is mightier than the rocket-propelled grenade- Gareth Knight to The Stalwart. :::Sorry!- Gareth Knight after running over zombies in his car. :::Typical...- Gareth Knight after learning of his immunity to the T-Virus. :::Road Hog!- Gareth Knight after crashing into Roderick Lazarus. :::You should be proud. It took a goddamn nuclear missile to defeat Gareth- David Chambers to Mary Gravling. See Also Click here for a more detailed account of Gareth's story. Category:Characters Category:Joben Continuety